Lil Sheldon
''Redirect to the English version of the page'' Lil Sheldon '(Л́ил Шéлдон; настоящее имя 'Даниэль Гадян; род. 1 февраля 2004 года, Кисловодск, Россия) — англоязычный рэп-исполнитель. Краткая биография Даниэль Гадян родился 1 февраля 2004 года в городе Кисловодск, Россия. В 2011 году познакомился с MC DIMASLA. В 2014 году основал творческий коллектив "Losten Aiment". С 4 января 2014 г. по 8 августа 2017 г. вёл свой канал на YouTube. Ранее у Даниэля тоже были каналы, но они были удалены. В феврале 2018 года решил поддержать MC DIMASLA и его микстейп "Мой Идол Глёб". Lil Sheldon совместно с MC DIMASLA записали главный трек микстейпа с одноимённым названием, с чего и начал свою карьеру. Проживал в России с момента рождения по 2019 год, после уехал на ПМЖ в США. Стиль музыки Lil Sheldon вдохновлялся американскими рэперами из дуэта Suicideboys и эмо рэпером Lil Peep. Позже, Lil Sheldon полностью отошёл от стиля Lil Peep и перешёл на стиль $uicideboy$. Фактически с эмо рэпа на хорроркор. Жизнь и карьера 2014—2017: Начало творческого пути, перерыв В 2014 году Lil Sheldon основал творческое объединение Losten Aiment. в который входили MC DIMASLA, XSTERIX и Lil Sheldon. Изначально данный коллектив не был связан с рэпом или музыкой. Losten Aiment занимался интернет-фильмами и сериалами. Losten Aiment выпустили один интернет-фильм жанра ужасы, вышедший осенью 2014 года. Позже Lil Sheldon начал заниматься игровыми рэп-баттлами и записи сингла «Я богат», который должен был выйти в конце 2014 года, однако сингл так и не был выпущен. В 2015 году, Losten Aiment выпустили ещё один интернет-фильм, жанра ужасы, однако на этом активность коллектива закончилась. В период с 2016 по 2017 ничего нового коллектив не предложил. 9 июня 2017 года, коллектив распался. В конце 2017 года, Lil Sheldon вновь вдохновился культурой рэпа. 2018—настоящее время: Карьера рэпера, переезд в США, основание "33 west" Появление Lil Sheldon'а в рэпе сопровождается записью трека "Мой Идол Глёб" из одноимённого микстейпа MC DIMASLA. Lil Sheldon поучаствовал в главном треке микстейпа "Мой Идол Глёб" в котором зачитал первый куплет написанный Дмитрием. Lil Sheldon является хорошим и давним другом MC DIMASLA и продолжил с ним записывать треки. После выхода микстейпа, Lil Sheldon был оскорблён шуткой MC DIMASLA о смерти его домашнего животного который умер в день выхода микстейпа. Lil Sheldon заявил что больше не будет записывать треки с MC DIMASLA однако, серьёзного конфликта удалось избежать. Сингл Sweety записанный с MC DIMASLA вышел 10 марта 2018. Один из первых, возможных серьёзных работ MC DIMASLA и Lil Sheldon в хип-хоп индустрии, однако, очень слабая по оценке людей которые прослушали композицию. Бит так-же был взят из общего доступа и не принадлежит ни MC DIMASLA, ни Lil Sheldon, так-же как и остальные записанные треки. Текст к песне написал Lil Sheldon, а первый куплет передал MC DIMASLA. Сингл Black Spider, вышел 9 июля, 2018 года. Второй трек Lil Sheldon. По звучанию, лучше чем "Sweety" однако, звучание до сих пор осталось на слабом уровне. 11 июля, 2018 года, был выпущен ещё один трек под названием "Fine Clouds" который, по звучанию отличался от остальных треков Lil Sheldon. В ноябре 2018 года Lil Sheldon выпустил 5 треков: pills, sunset, f*ck myself, HELL SPACE, forget. Один из них был записан с таким исполнителем и битмейкером как Aiven. Трек forget был удалён с SoundCloud. В декабре этого же года, Даниэль продолжил записи своих песен. Были выпущены такие треки как: i sell my soul, 33, bad cops, dont take rope. Один из них вновь был записан с Aiven. 27 июня, 2019 года '''Lil Sheldon совместно с Aiven выложили трек crucify me на платформе YouTube. Немного позже, '''8 июля, 2019 года Lil Sheldon вновь совместно с Aiven выпустили трек на YouTube который называется TWO DEAD BODIES IN THE HOUSE. В двух этих треках Aiven являлся продюсером. В июле 2019 года, между Айвеном и Lil Sheldon был основан лейбл "33 west". В июле было записано ещё несколько треков, которые не были выпущены ни на одной из платформ (кроме "Вконтакте"). Этими треками являются: WHY ANGELS CRY?, THE GAME WITH THE DEVIL и были записаны совместно с Aiven. 19 июля 2019 года, Lil Sheldon иммигрировал на ПМЖ в США. 22 августа, выходит альбом под названием «Break the Mirror and You'll See This Fucking World», где Lil Sheldon выступает в качестве участника дуэта 33west 13 сентября, 33west выпускают сингл «Terrible Situation» '''на все платформы. Примечательно что, трек был выпущен в пятницу тринадцатого. 2 ноября, выходит альбом '«Welcome to Our Universe» 'который содержит 13 треков. Также была проведена рекламная кампания в поддержку альбома. Дискография Albums. Mixtapes. EPs. '''2019 * «Break the Mirror and You'll See This Fucking World»: (в качестве участника 33west) # «Welcome to Grave» # «Stranger Things» # «Two Dead Bodies in the House» # «Game with the Devil» # «Why Angels Cry» # «Crucify Me» * «Welcome to our Universe»: (в качестве участника 33west) # «We're Tired of Making up Names» # «Forget Me Forever» # «Why Devils Cry» # «Whistleblower» # «My Love for Her Will Never Cease» # «We Sold Our Souls» # «Escape from 2000 East» # «Columbus Avenue» # «Hostages of Hell» # «In the Grave» # «Gate to Heaven» # «Love Likes Silence» # «Every Time» Синглы 2018 * 2018 — Мой Идол Глёб (& MC DIMASLA) («Мой Идол Глёб» Mixtape) * 2018 — Sweety (& MC DIMASLA) * 2018 — Black Spider * 2018 — Fine Clouds * 2018 — pills (prod. sabri) * 2018 — sunset * 2018 — f*ck myself (& B.I.G Aiven) * 2018 — HELL SPACE * 2018 — forget * 2018 — i sell my soul * 2018 — 33 * 2018 — bad cops (& Aiven) * 2018 — dont take rope * 2019 — Terrible Situation (в качестве участника 33west) Фильмография Ссылки Вконтакте Группа Вконтакте SoundCloud YouTube Категория:Lil Sheldon